A Pocket full of Betryals
by Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Xx
Summary: Starting at a young age, Rikuo Nura has always hated his father's family. He never forgave his father for leaving his mom. All he wants is to be a normal, human boy. Not part of his family of freaks. And what better way to defy his father than becoming an assassin to slay those troublesome demons his father loves. He might as well create as much havoc as possible while he was alive


**Alright, this is my first time posting something on fanfiction this year. It's been a while and I'm a bit rusty. I don't normally do anime/manga, but this is one of my favorite manga/anime so it's an exception.**

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me through a review!**

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago is not mine. I'm not talented enough to draw that good anyway. All characters belong to the artist, any that you don't recognize are probably mine.**

**Warnings: the setting is not in Japan. I'm not familiar with Japanese culture, so I don't want to offend anyone or make a fool of myself. It doesn't really have an actual place (meaning this could be on Jupiter for all I know) that the story is set in. There will be cursing in here, that's why it's rated T for Teen.**

**Also, no yaoi! I'm a girl so I'm not very comfortable writing yaoi.**

* * *

I could always get lost in fighting. And no, i don't mean gang fighting, i like to think i don't get involved in gangs. Martial arts, kickboxing, and parkour was a way for me to vent out my anger. It was my safety blanket, my coverage, my life. It was just something that allowed my to escape my life and be someone-no, something-else.

I have absolutely no talents. But one of my school friends is a pretty famous paranormal reality TV star. Guest starring on his shows gives me fame and money. It's good to let my father's family know mom and I are perfectly fine away from the main family; that we don't need them. I hate my father and his family.

Let me explain a little something about myself. My name is Nura Rikuo, age 17 **(yeah, I made him older cause him as a 12 year old would have been weird...)**. I have dark brown hair, but as an act of rebellion (we all get to that rebellious stage) I decided to bleach the top my head blonde, but was stopped my mom so now it's a light brown. I have average brown eyes covered by oval glasses (which I actually don't need), I'm at a average height (only about 5'11), and I'm a junior in an average school.

I love my mom. Yeah, I'm a bit of a mama's boy, whatever. My dad left us when I was about 5. My father was the son of a famous council men. My father was also the CEO and co-owner to one of the biggest trading industries in the world. And, my dad cheated on his wife. I know, I know, what a horrible person! Anyway, my stepmother, Yamabuki, is my father, Rihan's, wife. Then my father fell in love with my mother, Wakana, when she was only about 16. My father was 21 when he got my mother pregnant. The pregnancy was highly publicized.

Yamabuki had a hard time getting pregnant, and when my mother was pregnant with me, she fell into heavy depression. The good thing was, when my mom was pregnant with me for about two month, Yamabuki finally got pregnant. Rikouo, my half brother, was born a month premature but still grew to be bigger and healthier than I who was almost a month older than him.

After my brother was born, my parents decided that if a scandal went out about the CEO having an "affair" and had a child while he was married. The public was going to go crazy and my father's business was going down the drain. Long story short, they split up.

Rikouo was as different from me as the moon and the sun (me being the sun). He had long black and white hair (which honestly made him look like a cow in my opinion) that he always gelled so it stood straight up, ruby red eyes, he's tall (about 6'3. Which is ginormous compared to my 5'11), he was buff, strong, and well liked by everyone who ever saw him.

My father's side of the family was...different. My father had wavy black hair and he was tall, my grandfather was almost sixty but he looked to be in his forty's, my stepmother had beautiful black hair and shiny eyes, and my grandmother could easily pass off as a forty year old house wife. And the thing was, they were all amazingly pretty. Makes me feel like a duck in a family of swans.

I dislike my father. If he didn't fall in love with my mother, then maybe my mother would be happily married to someone she loves and I could have maybe a baby sister. But, no, he fell in love with her and took her freedom. And mine.

Because my father's family...are all demons. Yōkai. And once you get involved with demons, good luck getting out.

* * *

"Rikuo! Honey!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I love my mom, but she was clumsy and should not handle anything thing that can cause danger to her.

"Rikuo, set the table please," she asked with her kind smile.

"Sure, mom," I said smiling back and putting all the plates, bowls, and utensils where they need to be.

"So, Rikuo," my mother started and I instantly knew where she was going with this. "It's Friday today."

"Yes mom, I realized," I said acting innocence. "What about today?"

"Rikuo, we go through this every week," my mom said exhausted. "Your father's sending a car to pick you up. And please act like you're happy to be there this weekend."

"I don't know mom," I said with a smug smile. "I don't like lying to people."

You see, when my parents split up, they stopped talking, but they didn't hate each other. It was more like neither tried to to acknowledge each other's existence. They were still in love with each other, so it was a bit hard for them. Now me, I hated my other family.

"Rikuo, it's just for about another year and then you're free," my mom sighed.

"In the yōkai world, I had become of age when I turned thirteen so technically, he has no custody over me," I answered and was rewarded with a hit on the head.

"Eat your food!" she scolded me.

"Yes ma'am," I chuckled before digging into my stakes.

"Your father is still waiting to see if you become head of the clan," my mom stated after a comfortable silence, "he just wants to know if you want the leadership. And if you're going to show your yōkai side anytime soon."

"I don't know why he bothers," I retorted back. "Rikouo is the perfect leader, why isn't my father just letting me live my normal, human life."

"Your father is half-human, you know," my mom said quietly. "He accepted his yōkai side so he can rule the Nura clan."

"I haven changed yet, Rikouo changed when he was two, he's one-fourth human," I said. "Hopefully, I don't ever change and I stay normal."

"Alright, you have stunt practice today?" my mom sighed as she started clearing away the table.

"Yeah, I'll bright my phone this time so don't call the police again," I said grabbing my duffle bag. "I have to practice for the new episode and Itaku and Kiyotsugu are going to be there so don't worry, okay."

"Your father's car is coming around eight! Don't stay out for too long, got it?" i nodded and after kissing her on the cheek and telling her good bye, I jumped out of the window and climbed from the fire escape to the roof.

"Rikuo!" I heard someone yell my name before a flying sickle was aimed at me. I ducked and accidentally rolled off of the apartment building. Finally avoiding uncertain death by catching myself on some person's balcony.

"Itaku! You bastard! I'm gonna skin you alive!" I shouted after pulling myself on to the roof again.

Itaku is my weasel faced friend. And by weasel faced, I mean that literally. Itaku is a yōkai who is a weasel durning the day and human looking at night. He was sent from Tono Village to become my training instructor. Since my supposed yōkai gifts haven't appeared yet, we're just basically practicing fighting and parkour.

"Always be on guard Rikuo, I almost killed you," he stated, looking as calm as water. Forget what I said before, he's not my friend!

"I don't understand why I have to train, it's not like anyone's coming after me anyway," I grumbled.

"You're the young head of the Nura clan, people are always coming after you," Itaku said before jumping to the next building. I took a running leap before flipping through the air and landing on the building on my feet.

"It's been four years since I've officially became an adult in the yōkai world. No one has come after me yet, Rikouo and father should be worried about themselves than a human like me," I grumbled. I was awarded with another sickle thrown at my face, luckily, I was able to catch it this time. "The hell is your problem?"

"Now see, if you were just a normal human, you wouldn't have been able to move fast enough to catch that and you would have gotten your head chopped off," Itaku stated.

I was more powerful than other humans. I was faster, stronger, quicker, less normal than most humans. That was about the only thing I inherited from my father.

"I was just lucky!" of course, I didn't accept the fact that I was just slightly not like a normal human.

"Whatever," Itaku said. "Hurry up to set so you don't get yelled at again. Although, it was quite entertaining watching you get told off by your stunt trainer and Kiyotsugu for always being late."

* * *

"I am so sorry! Rikuo seemed to have run off again with Itaku, I'll call him and he should be here soon!" Wakana said, scrambling to set down tea for her guests. They were two yōkai, Karasu Tengu and Gyuki.

"Ah, it's okay Wakana-sama," Karasu Tengu said after seeing Wakana almost burn herself pouring tea.

"No, no, I insist," she said with a smile on her face. "I just called Rikuo, he should be coming home soon."

"So, Wakana-sama, how have you been doing with your work?" Karasu Tengu said, starting conversation. Gyuki just slowly sipped him tea.

"Well, being a kindergarden teacher is hard, but the children are wonderful so I'm happy," Wakana said with a grin. "You can drop the -sama stuff, I'm not part of the main family anymore so I don't need any honorific."

"How has Rikuo's training been going?" Gyuki finally started speaking.

"Itaku and Rikuo are normally just out running amuck around the streets or filming," Wakana said with a sigh. "Well, not really the streets, more like the rooftops. I know Itaku and Rikuo have been doing parkour and Rikuo has the episodes to shoot for "Paranormal Patrol".

"It's good to hear that Rikuo's taking his training well," Karasu Tengu observed.

"Well, I can't help but worry about R–" she got cut off as another voice yelled.

"Mom!" I said bursting through the kitchen window, followed by Itaku.

"Hello, Rikuo," I heard Karasu Tengu say. Immediately I wiped the smile off my face and bowed a quick short bow to Gyuki and Karasu Tengu.

"Guyki, Karasu Tengu," I say with politeness. "Just allow me to take a shower and then we can go." I bow again before rushing up the stairs."

"Itaku, how has yōkai training been?" I hear Karasu Tengu ask Itaku before I walked into my room.

After taking a nice shower, I grabbed my clothes and walked down the stairs again.

"Bye mom, I'll see you Sunday night," I kissed my mom on the cheek before walking past Gyuki and Karasu Tengu to the yōkai carriage.

"Rikuo, there's a counsel meeting tomorrow, you are expected to come," Karasu Tengu said.

"Why?" I asked. "Make Rikouo go, I don't care about clan business."

"Nonsense, you are the young head of the Nura Clan, you are expected to be there," Karasu Tengu said rolling his eyes. "And someone or something named Reaper has been killing many peaceful, clanless yōkai around town. We also have to talk about that."

When Karasu Tengu mentioned the Reaper, I smiled inwardly and give myself a mental pat on the back. I might have forgot to mention something. I am the Reaper. Besides working with my friends on the TV show, Itaku and I take time to assassinate clanless yōkai. They might be peaceful, but they were still demons.

"I really don't care about the Slayer, or the Slasher, or the Rapist, okay! Look, I didn't asked to be yōkai, I would have been perfectly happy being human, quit meddling in my life," I scowled before ignoring them and looking it the window.

"Rikuo," Gyuki's cool voice rang out, "They are discussing you taking over the clan today, you should be there to decline the leadership."

"Let me write a letter, I don't want to appear before the counsel–much less look at them," I scoffed.

"Rikuo, you might be more human than yōkai, but you have to acknowledge your yōkai side," Gyuki said. "If you haven't turned yōkai by the next six months, then you are allowed to formally decline your leadership."

"Why can't I decline right ow? It's been four years," I huffed. "Rikouo must be exploding with impatience."

"Rikuo, you are very different from your brother, in some cases, you are better than your brother," Gyuuki said.

"Tell my father that," I mumbled.

"Your father knows, Rikuo," Gyuuki answered. "He just likes lying to himself."

"Anyway, we're here," Karasu Tengu finally spoke. "Your mother probably didn't tell you this, but you're staying here for a week instead of just the weekend."

"What!"

"The council has decided that they need to watch over you more, so think of this is a vacation."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Ah, Rikuo, it's good to see you," Nurarihyon, my grandfather, said when he saw me.

I was currently sitting in front of the ever blooming cherry blossom tree in the backyard. I nodded to him and went back to staring at my phone.

"So, Rikuo, did you guys catch the vampire at Newsberry Manor?" Nurarihyon smiled slyly.

I almost fell over in shock when he mentioned the vampire we encountered durning the latest episode of "Paranormal Patrol". "You know there are no such things as vampires."

"I know, but you finally talked to me," he replied back. So, the old man noticed I didn't want to be here. Well, that makes one of them.

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Grandfather, why don't you just give the leadership to Rikouo?"

"Because, Rikuo, I still believe in you," my grandfather answered back.

"Master! Master!" a girls voice called out. A girl with blue and black hair and wearing a furisode came running out of the house.

"Yuki-Onna, take care of Rikuo while he's here," grandfather said nodding. "But make sure he doesn't become more powerful than me. Bye!" be said before skipping away.

"Right, Tsurara, what do you need?" I asked the snow yōkai,

"Um, dinner is ready master, Second, Master Rikouo, and Mistress Yamabuki are waiting for you," Tsurara said with a smile.

"Guess I can't run away forever," I sighed and walked towards her.

"Alright, let's go," Tsurara said before leading me to the dining room. "Young master, I have to go to the kitchen now, if you need anything, just call." She bowed before leaving me alone in front of the door.

"Great," I mumbled before opening up the door.

"Rikuo! So we finally get to see you!" I heard my father say. I looked up and saw the happy family sitting around a table with an empty seat for me. Xt to Rikouo.

In yōkai form, my father's wavy black hair was standing up, defying gravity, he had a light smile on his face. Yamabuki's long black framed her face nicely as she gave me a shy smile from under her eyelashes. Rikouo smirked at me, his black and white hair always defying gravity in both human and yōkai form. I looked at the empty chair that looked so out of place in the picture.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**Alright, first chapter done! Hope you liked it. Again, this is not my first ever time writing. It's been a while though so I might be slightly rusty. Anyway, please review!**

**Rikuo might be a bit OOC but I kinda figured that if you've been ditched by your father, you probably won't be as happy-go-lucky.**

**And I'm a big writer, it usually takes me about a week to write, revise, and edit my chapters but I like to write a lot of things. All in all, I think it's worth waiting a week for (god dang I'm cocky!).**


End file.
